Rook Blonko
Magister Rook Blonko is Ben's new partner after Gwen and Kevin left the team. He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. He was promoted to Magister in Final Countdown. In Hero Alliance, Rook Blonko is busy off world for a majority of the first season. Personality Unlike Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addressed him as 'sir' when they first met. He now tends to see Ben as a lesser or equal being such as saying he always has to save Ben and that, "Ben wouldn't even be alive without Rook's help." Although, Ben still manages to impress him from time to time. While he is very intelligent, his lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's constant jokes. He seems to dislike chili fries but he is crazy about meatball subs. Rook still has difficulty understanding his Earth expressions, and he says that he still can hardly deal with 16-year old Ben. However, in Many Happy Returns, when Ben says that he doesn't always get Rook, but finds him to be cool, Rook explains that the feeling is mutual. Rook is shown to be formal, such as initially calling Ben "sir" or referring to Gwen as "Miss Tennyson." When Rook first met Ben in The More Things Change: Part 1, he was respectful of him, and in The Frogs of War: Part 2, Kevin exasperatingly points out that he's "so polite." Rook never uses contractions except when he heard that his former teacher hurt his father. Generally speaking, Rook is open-minded and gets along well with everyone, though there are certain individuals that push his patience to the limit, which he sometimes has to resist an urge to hit them, like Pax andKundo. When his family is in danger, Rook is willing to defend them by any means necessary. He considers theVreedle Brothers his sworn enemies, due to them destroying the Plumber Academy and with this making him taking his final exams on an asteroid. However, when he met Sceles Vreedle, he was very confused for multiple reasons. He was attracted to the Vreedle but had mixed feelings due to the fact he already has a girlfriend who is, in his opinion "quite attractive". Powers and Abilities Rook is highly skilled in combatant, both from his plumber training and under the tutelage of his Revonnah Kai-style teacher Kundo. In addition to being Kundo's top student, Rook has since supplemented this fighting style with other techniques and tactics from his various missions as a plumber, ultimately being able to best his teacher in fair combat. Rook has also demonstrated great proficiency in numerous types of weapons though his Proto-Tool, regularly using it in unison with hand-to-hand combat to disarm opponents. Rook can jump several stories high. Rook has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. Rook is a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. He also provides an amount of common sense to offset Ben's impulsiveness and lack of subtlety. Rook's encyclopedic knowledge of certain Earth trivia has proven to be useful at times. He also can understand Sotoraggian language. In Collect This, Rook shows very impressive soccer skills, having learned the game at the Plumber Academy. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Rook showed advanced knowledge of magic. However, it required him to be in close proximity of the Alpha Rune to actually perform magic himself as he still had a slight bit of trouble pronouncing the first word to cast spells from Gwen's Spellbook. He is also quite proficient in the usage of technology and machinery having shown a remarkable skill for creating electronic jamming devices in A Jolt from the Past when he fashioned an electron entanglement disruptor to escape an electromagnetic barrier. Skill which further showcases itself when he is working around the functions of either his Proto-Tool or refitting and engineering his Proto-Truk, given his notice of his younger brother's modifications to a harvester for space flight showcases his keen eye for mechanisms. Such is rook's mechanical genius that even auto motive enthusiast and fellow gear head Kevin Levin would auction the former's unique expertise in augmenting his own ride in Charm School to make it physically impervious to destruction. Equipment Proto-Tool Rook uses the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. He is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, and various other things. Rook has been shown to be an incredible marksman with the Proto-Tool many times. Such as in A Jolt from the Past, he was able to shoot Fistrick's tank from far away on a crane. Proto-Tech Armor Rook wears Proto-Tech Armor, which is strong enough to protect Rook from a major explosive shock wave. Weaknesses As shown in Hot Stretch, Rook can't handle high temperatures for long periods of time, due to having fur. As shown in OTTO Motives, Rook does not like beam scans as the Zebosans condense on his fur, making him itch. Rook is a 'by-the-book' Plumber and at times can be too rigid. As a result, he can sometimes be at a disadvantage when facing against an unpredictable foe and needs to 'think-outside-of-the-box'. Due to being relatively new to Earth customs and culture, Rook is sometimes confused with expressions and Ben's unorthodox style of handling certain situations. At times, he takes certain expressions literally. Rook is also somewhat naive and too-trusting, which can lead to misunderstandings or awkward situations. Appearances * Alpha (first appearance; flashback) Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** Rook possesses some feline attributes, such as having fur. ** Rook is a little older than Ben. ** Rook partly hates chili fries because of the taste. ** Rook likes healthy and nutritious fresh foods like Smoothies and Steamed Tofu and Wheat Germ with Algae. However, in Breakpoint, Rook developed a considerable liking towards meatball subs. * According to Rook, Ben saved the Universe only 3 times. It is the official count. This could mean that the other times Ben has stopped a universal threat were either unnoticed, ignored, or dismissed. * According to Rook Shar, a lot of female Revonnahganders are infatuated with Rook. * Tramm Wigzell, the executive producer of Omniverse, considers Ben to be an "all experience, but no training" type of Plumber while he considers Rook to be an "all training, but no experience" type of Plumber. He mentions that their partnership will be beneficial in covering their weaknesses. * Rook thought Alien X was something made up by fans of Ben on the Extranet. This was the case until So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. However after Ben recreated the universe, he went back to believing Alien X is a legend until he sees Celestialsapiens in Universe Vs. Tennyson. * It was revealed in Bros In Space, that Rook's first name is actually his family name on Revonnah, so his given name is Blonko. * Rook is similar to Starfire on Teen Titans. Both lived on another planet and now inhabit Earth. Also, both of them are not familiar with expressions people from Earth use and forego the use of contractions, Rook because it is against Revonnah's customs and Starfire because she tends to speak formally. * Some unused designs for Rook were re-used for residents of Undertown. * It was shown in O Mother, Where Art Thou? and Max's Monster that Rook is a big fan of Sandra and Max's cooking. * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, it seems that Rook didn't remember about him being a Zombie Clown until Driba and Blukic told him about it. * Rook suffers from two running gags throughout the series. His Proto-TRUK is continually wrecked like Kevin's Car and he seems to always attract unwanted affections from criminal females such as Fistina and Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle.